Returning to the Scam
by DoubleBubble249
Summary: after the great scam things start to go wrong again! how will the couples get through it? there is Jandre, Cabbie and Beri in this. Co-written by me DoubleBubble249 and MrsAvanJogia
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to The Great Scam you should read The Great Scam first

Co-Written by Me (DoubleBubble249) and MrsAvanJogia

Disclaimer: We still don't own Victorious

Chapter 1

Beck's POV  
It's about a year later, Jade and Andre are still dating, and Cat and Robbie are to. Tori and I are strong as ever. At first it was weird because Tori was my best friend and kissing your best friend is really weird. But now it's normal.  
"Hey you," said Tori walking to me and sitting on my lap  
We were waiting for class to start and since Sikowitz is always late, it gives us a lot more time to talk.  
"Hey Tori." we all said  
Tori started to kiss me, then this guy walked in  
"I'm back..." he said and Tori looked up  
Cat's POV  
I was sitting in the classroom with Robbie, playing with my hair when a guy walked in  
"I'm back."  
It took me a second to remember him, because Tori got off beck's lap (she never did that until the end of class)  
"Jason!" screamed Tori walking backwards, almost into a wall "What, what..."  
Beck got up and grabbed Tori and put her behind him.  
"If you want to hurt Tori, you have to go through me."  
Sikowitz walked in  
"What in the name of Ghandi is going on?"  
"Call my dad!" screamed Tori  
I pulled out my phone, and started to call her dad.  
"Mr. Vega!" I whispered  
"Cat?"  
"Come to school, he's back." since I still didn't know who he was  
"Who's back Cat?"  
"I don't know, but Tori's scared of him."  
"Jason." Mr. Vega whispered  
"No." I said  
"Give me that." Robbie took my phone "Mr. Vega it's me, yeah it's Jason. Ok"  
"Phooie." I said as Robbie gave me my phone  
"Tori you're going to be sorry." Jason picked up a chair and threw it across the room, beck pulled him and Tori to the ground and Beck covered her with his body. Jason walked out  
"Who was that?" I asked and everyone looked at me  
"Hi." I waved at them I just didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok some people have been stealing stories from my co-writer MrsAvanJogia and she doesn't like it so just ask her and then maybe she will let you anyways don't steal it is wrong just talk to her about it.

Disclaimer: we don't own victorious

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Oh my god he's BACK! He can't be back that's just not right I don't understand I thought he was in jail

"hey tori its ok" this was Becks lame attempt at cheering me up but it wasn't working all I could think of was him promising that he would get back at me and that he will do something awful oh god I feel like I'm going to faint

"No beck it is NOT ok you get it he is back and he's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry tori I won't let him hurt you ok"

"Ok" this did make me feel a bit better but I'm still freeking out! Oh god I need to get out of this school before I faint! Ok I'm getting up wait I feel dizzy and everything is blurring the last thing I hear is beck calling my name before everything goes black and I hit the floor.

Ok I woke up in the nurse's office and it turns out that I just had a panic attack where I have to high blood pressure or something but all I know is that I have to go home now oh no what if he is there at my house? Wait calm down tori he probably isn't there ok beck is driving me home this is good.

"Hey tori are you ok?" he sounds actually really concerned well he should be

"Yea I'll be fine I'm just gonna go home and take a bubble bath then maybe a nap"

"Ok well do you want me to stay with you?" asked beck trying to be a good boyfriend

"No, no its ok go back to school"

"Ok but I'm coming right back after school"

"Ok I love you bye"

"Love you too bye"

After that I went to take a bath but after I wasn't tired so I stayed up watching TV when there was knocking at my door. 'It can't be beck' I thought so I opened the door and there was Jason standing there.

"Hello tori I'm sure you remember me"

I couldn't get any words out

"Well… I remember you"

After he said that he took the first swing and hit me square in the jaw. HARD.

"You were never supposed to get away you little brat"

After that he punched and kicked me so much that my head was spinning and I was coughing up blood the last thing I heard/saw was Jason standing over me saying that next time it will be worse. Then everything went black.

Beck's POV

I couldn't wait for the bell to ring so that I could get back to tori I felt so bad leaving her but I knew that I had to go back to school at least Sikowitz is the last period or else I think I would go insane! Don't get me wrong he is a great teacher but I really need to check on tori I mean she isn't answered any of my calls or texts so I hope she is ok

_Ring ring ring_

YES the final bell I can leave now. I ran out of school as fast as I could and went to tori's house I knocked on the door and everything but she didn't answer so I broke the door down and realized why she didn't answer and the sight made my stomach turn in knots, there was my beautiful tori laying on the ground unconscious with blood all over her face and everywhere else! I couldn't believe it I had to get her to a hospital and fast!

I hope you guys liked it please review! And don't steal stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Nope. Don't own Victorious

Chapter 3

Beck POV

I'm pacing. Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cat are trying to get me to calm down. HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THE HOSPITAL. Ok I got that out of my system.

"Mr. Oliver." said the doc

"What is it Doc?" I asked

"Victoria is a little out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember you or anything."

"What!" I yelled

"Mr. Oliver, calm down..."

"Calm down! I'll calm down once my girlfriend remembers me!"

I stormed into Tori's room, the doctor not far behind me.

"Who's there?" asked Tori

"Tori, it's me." I said holding her hand.

Tori pulled her hand out of mine

"I don't know you." said Tori

Tori looked at me.

"Well, who are you?" asked Tori

I got up and walked away.

Tori's POV

Who was that? And why was he holding my hand...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a awhile but me and MrsAvanJogia had writers block so this chapter is dedicated to FurryFriends143 for helpings us get through it!... and write it.**

**I don't own Victorious and neither does my co-writer**

**Chapter 4**

It's been weeks and Tori still doesn't remember anything. She was allowed to go home though. She had been, well basically trained to recognize this one middle aged woman as her mother, even though she physically doesn't remember that and the same with her father and sister. She doesn't go to school and Trina just brings her, her work. Beck has come every day to check on her, but he won't tell her who he is. Tori finally had enough. She isn't remembering anything here. She wrote a note. Mom and Dad, I'm getting nowhere. I've done the best I can. I need to leave and try and find myself. Don't come after me, if I'm nowhere to be found in a week then you can worry all you want. This is my one and only life. I hope you understand. I need to find my miracle. My second chance. Tori, as I've been told.

Tori leaves right after that and start walking. She keeps walking until she sees something in the distance. In a park. It's a woman and a man. The woman shouts something at her and he hits her. "Weird, that seems so familiar." Tori thinks. Then another man step up and gets the man to leave somehow. Then the hero and the woman kiss. "Beck!" Tori thinks to herself and runs in the direction of Beck's RV. "I have a boyfriend, that guy is Beck!" Tori thinks while running. When she gets there there is a note on his door. I can't live without Tori, I'm sorry. Beck. "Idiot!" Tori yells and starts running. She knew where he would go. It's the Hollywood Sign, it was one of their special places. When she got there he was almost off the edge. A few feet behind him finally she yell. "Beck!" He turns to see Tori. "I remember!" They run to each other and Tori jumps into his arms and kisses him. Then once they stop she slaps him. "What was that for!" He asks rubbing his face. "If you ever even think about that ever again, I'll kill you myself." Tori says. Beck just chuckles a little. "Glad to know you care. But I'm glad you're back Tori." "I never left, I just had to find myself again.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5! Thank you all for reading and reviewing also please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thank youband onto the story! But I don't own show.

Tori's POV  
I walked into school with Andre and Beck. We were laughing and talking about things, when Cat ran up to us.  
"What's wrong Cat?" asked Beck  
"I don't know where Jade is, she isn't picking up her phone."  
I looked at Andre and he looked at me. I pulled out my phone.  
"Jade! Pick up the phone!" i screamed then i looked and i had one new vidoe message.  
"Tori," Jade said in the message "I'm done, i know I'm dating Andre adn all, but i hate how you're prefect, and everyone is alway after you. I saw you Tori, with that guy, so, I'm done." It ended, what guy was she talking about?  
We ran to Beck's car and drove as fast as we could to Jade's, Andre called 911 and when we got there, i ran out of the car and into her house.  
"Jade!" I screamed "Jade!" I ran upstairs to her bathroom. She was trying to get the pills opened  
"I can't get it opened!" Jade cried  
I grabbed the bottle of pills  
"Give me that." We started to fight over it, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat and the 911 people came. The bottle of pills opened adn pills went everywhere. Jade looked at me.  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TORI!" Jade started to cry, and hugged me.  
"I was trying to save you." i said  
I looked at Beck and he looked mad. He walked out. I gave Jade to Andre and walked after Beck.  
"What's wrong?" i asked  
"Who was he?" asked Beck  
"I don't know, ok, it must have been when i didn't remember anything Beck. I would never do that to you."  
"I know," Beck whispered hugging me "I Know."

A/N: the part where Jade is trying to kill her self is influenced from cyber bullying and just plain bullying which is very wrong so never EVER do it!


	6. Chapter 6

I (MrsAvanJogia) and DoubleBubble249 don't own a thing, expect the plot. This chapter is more Jandre, and it explains why Jade REALLY tried to kill herself.

A week later Jade was at her locker getting the books out for her next class when a couple of girls walked up to her.  
"What?" asked Jade  
"Is it true you tried to kill yourself."  
"SCRAM" screamed Jade and the girls ran away  
André walked up to Jade.  
"What's wrong Jade?" asked André  
"Nothing." jade looked down  
"Jade you can tell me anything." André took her hand  
Jade looked at André  
"Fine," she took a deep breath. "Come here."  
André and Jade walked to the closet. Jade took another deep breath  
"Ok, you promise you won't get mad." said Jade  
"I could never be mad at you."  
"I'm, pregnant and that's why I tried to kill myself."  
André walked backwards... into a bucket and fell down  
"André." said Jade and helped him up.  
"Are you ok?" asked Jade  
"How, how, how did this happen?"  
"Well, when two people are in love they..."  
"I know HOW it happened. I just don't get why." With that André walked out and left Jade standing there.

Jade's POV

i can't believe that he would just leave me like that iI mean really he is my boyfriend and this is his baby I just can't believe he would do that to me I mean it's not my fault that he got me pregnant well I guess I just need to let him adjust to the idea of us being high school parents and I guess I'm going to have to make a doctors appointment which I hate! Hey here's André! "Jade I'm so sorry for walking away like that but I promise never to do it again! "It's ok Dre I forgive you" "thank you jade I love you" "I love you too" then we kissed and walked to class.

Andre's POV

I can't believe I just left jade in her time of need! I feel so bad I'm going to go apologize I just need to wrap my head around this ok she needs me "Jade I'm so sorry for walking away like that but I promise never to do it again!" right now all I can hope is that she forgives me "it's ok Dre I forgive you" "thank you jade I love you" "I love you too" then we shared a kiss and went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Andre's POV

"We're going to have to tell them." I said to Jade  
"No, André, can't we just keep this to us, I'll just say I gained a few pounds."  
"Then come back with a baby, I don't think so."  
"André."  
"Come on." I said pulling her arm.  
"No," she wouldn't move  
"Ok, that's it."  
I picked her up bridle style,  
"André." said Jade wrapping her arms around my neck "I have never wanted you more."  
"Haha, let's go Missy."  
I walked us out to our table, and saw Tori, Beck, Cat and Robbie talking  
"Hey did you guys get married or something?" asked Robbie  
"No, puppet boy." said Jade  
"Ha!" said Rex  
"I remember when Danny use to do that to me." smiled Tori, we all looked at her "What?"  
"Anyway, Jade and I need to tell you something."  
"What?" asked Cat  
"I'm pregnant." whispered Jade  
No one said a thing.  
"I always thought Tori was going to be the pregnant one!" said Rex, then Beck ripped his arm off.  
It's going to be a long nine months


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV, a month later, (she's three months pregnant)

"And then André goes..." i started to tell Tori something, when Samantha Parker walked up to us. She's not my favorite person  
"Slut." she whispered walking by me  
I looked at Tori, and Tori looked at me.  
"What was that?" asked Tori  
"I'm just calling them as they are." said Sam  
"Look here Sam. I. Am. Not. A. Slut." i stated  
"But yet you're pregnant at sixteen."  
I was about to punch her, when Tori put my hand down  
"She's not worth it," said Tori  
"You're right." i said picking up my lunch  
We walked past Sam, who whispered 'slut'  
"Ok that's it," I heard Tori say "If Jade is a slut, then I'm one to."  
"Tori, stay out of this."  
"No, because you're my friend."  
"If Jade's a slut," Tori and i turned around, we saw André standing on the table "Then i am to."  
"So am I!' Beck stood next to André  
"If they are, I am to!" said Cat standing up  
"Cat, you're not a slut, sit down." i said.  
"No!"  
"If all of my friends are, then I am to!" said Robbie standing up  
"We're all sluts!" said the nerds  
Then all the sudden, the whole caf is chanting 'I'm a slut! I'm a slut!' It was awesome. Until Helen walked out.  
"What in the world is going on?" asked Helen  
"Sam called jade a slut." said Tori  
"What?" asked Helen  
"Isn't that against school rules to call someone a slut?" asked Beck  
"It is," Helen looked at Sam "Come here young Lady, we're going to have a nice long chat, in my office!"  
Helen and Sam walked off. I looked at Tori  
"I can't believe you would do that, after all i did to you."  
"Hey," Tori smiled "what are friends for."  
I hugged her.  
We walked over to our table.  
"Thank you guys that was really sweet." i said  
"Anytime." said Cat  
"We love you, and anyone who calls someone we love a slut, we're a slut to." said André  
"I love you to."  
We ate our lunch, at Sikowitz class, people keep walking up to me and saying 'Remember Jade, us sluts have to stick together' because of want happened at lunch. It was a beautiful thing. It really was.


End file.
